Cataclysm of Darkness: Aftermath
by Fractured Reflections
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi must prepare for the next battle against Xehanort, but when a young man appears and tells them of his past their views begin to shift. Maybe light and darkness can coexist, but how would they reach the balance without risking another war? After KH:3D. Rating may be subject to change.
1. Awakening

**Fractured Reflections: Well, here's the first chapter of my plans for the Cataclysm Saga. There is a lot of room for reader influence and I will be taking suggestions for worlds that the characters visit. Now I'm going to start off with some new characters and some old characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do however own my overall plotline, except in the cases it overlaps with worlds that are not OC, and characters I create. **

**Kingdom Hearts: Cataclysm: Aftermath**

**Chapter One: Awakening**

A girl of sixteen with jet black hair tied up was sleeping in a dark room. Her emerald eyes shot open as she suddenly felt she was falling. There was nothing in any direction but darkness. She took note that she was wearing a new outfit. Instead of the dress she was used to wearing she was in black capris that laced up the sides and matching sneakers, her shirt was multi-layered. The bottom layer was a sea green long sleeved shirt, the next layer up was short sleeved, coming down just above her navel, and was colored a soft violet. Her outermost layer was a sleeveless white vest hanging down past her hips.

She noticed that she was descending to a circular stained glass platform that displayed an image of her standing on a pillar in front of a lunar eclipse. Surrounding her were three circles but they were dark and impossible to make out. In the hand of her image was a giant skeleton key of sorts. It had great reach and a golden guard that only curved around one side, in the shape of a crescent moon. The rest of the strange key was silver and the teeth of the key pointed back away from the guard of the blade in the shape of a three pointed crown. Sprouting from the hilt and spreading across the blade were tendrils of darkness. There was a Keychain attached that looked like an eclipsed moon.

"Welcome Zephyr Noland… Step forward…" a deep feminine voice rang out, calling for the girl to move to the center of the platform. "The road ahead of you will be treacherous, and at times you may need to fight… Choose now your weapon…" the voice continued as Zephyr stood at the center. Three stands rose up out of the platform each bearing a weapon. One held a long sword with a black cross guard and hilt, the next held a short black knotted wooden staff, and the last held a diamond shaped buckler shield. When she stood next to the sword the voice called out in question, "The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction, is this, the power that you seek?"

The girl let out a soft reply, "Yes." It was short and while her voice was soft and beautiful, it gave the impression that she was quite certain of what she wanted. The sword vanished in a flash of black light but the other two weapons remained. She was confused at first but slowly made her way towards the staff. "To claim one power, I must give up another…" she mumbled to herself.

"The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin…" the woman's voice called out of the darkness, "Is this the power you wish to give up?" Zephyr nodded and the staff burst into black flames and vanished. The stands vanished and the shield clattered off of the platform which had begun to shake violently. "If you wish to prove powerful enough to wield me you must first force me into submission." the woman's voice called as she appeared in the center of the platform.

"So, you are the soul of my Keyblade…" Zephyr said turning to face the woman, summoning the Sword that she had chosen into her hand. "And to wield you, I have to prove my dominance… Then so be it!" Zephyr shouted, launching forward to slash at the spirit of her Keyblade. The woman blocked the attack with her Keyblade form and made a slash towards Zephyr's ribs. Zephyr countered after parrying the attack and managed a scratch along the spirit's cheek.

"You are fast, I'll give you that…" the spirit muttered as she swung up and back down towards Zephyr's head only to be stopped by Zephyr's sword. The strike repeated driving Zephyr down to her knees where she had to think quickly. Gathering that she would be defeated if she didn't do something, she quickly began gathering energy in her left hand. Suddenly Zephyr's hand grasped the blade of the Keyblade, her hand shrouded in a dark light. "Very good, you have proven yourself worthy of my blade, Eclipse of the Moon…" the spirits voice said as she faded into the air. The Keyblade remained in Zephyr's hand as she awoke with a start.

She was still in the clothes she had gained on the platform and was still holding the Eclipse of the Moon Keyblade in her hand, the sword she had used, however, was gone. She reached for the medallion that was around her neck, an obsidian three point crown. The symbol of her birthright as High Queen of the Worlds, as she had been told by those who had found her as an infant of only two and raised her for almost fifteen years. "So, I finally have reached my awakening... He will be pleased…" she muttered as she released her Keyblade and allowed it to vanish.

She got up and headed to the bathroom where she stripped down and took a long hot shower. She dried her body off and wrapped her hair into a towel before donning the clothes that she had received during her awakening. Zephyr then brushed out her hair before putting it up in a pony, and headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Master." she smiled as she walked through the grand doors. An old man with a balding head of silver hair, tan skin, and amber eyes looked up at her and nodded in response; he wore a black jacket over a crimson shirt and black pants and shoes. On his left shoulder he wears a silver pauldron. She sat down at the opposite end of the table and a servant girl quickly brought out her breakfast; scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

"You seem rather happy today." her Master replied as she ate her breakfast. "Hmm… Those clothes are new…" he observed, and then he beamed at her. "You've reached your awakening, and now we can truly begin your training." he cried out joyously. "However, there are some things I must attend to first…" he muttered to her. She nodded somewhat glad that she would be free if only for a little while.

**~ M~**

He stood and quickly made his way into the hall. Once the door was shut he turned to the attending servant and commanded, "When Princess Zephyr finishes her breakfast tell her that I will be gone for several days. Time is hers to enjoy. Allow her to do what she will. Just keep an eye on her." The man nodded in understanding and the master of the castle was on his way.

"Master, has the time come to call the men to arms?" another man asked. This man had an golden eyes, an eye-patch and greying hair in a ponytail. He wore a black trench coat and pants. On his feet were leather boots. When the silver haired man didn't answer he followed, smirking. "So, we're off to the Realm of Darkness, huh…." he mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes we are…" the silver haired man stated as they continued down the corridor to his chambers. The one eyed man kept pace well and they quickly arrived in the silver haired man's room. "Now, you must remember to safeguard your heart, you will be necessary in the upcoming battles." he said as they stood in a secure location.

"As if! That won't be a problem, Master Xehanort." One-Eye smirked as he summoned his weapons, the Arrowguns. "It's too bad I couldn't have been there when you were fighting Sora. You could have used a bit of help." One-Eye laughed as he let the Arrowguns vanish again.

"Braig, you would do well to mind what you say…" Xehanort scowled. Ever since he had been bested by his nephew and his friend, he had rethought his plan. Instead of building an army of time-traveling copies of himself, why not just bring the army of Dark Keyblade Wielders back from their slumber? This was his new plan, and with his niece as his apprentice he would accomplish just that. From that army nine individuals would be chosen to house fragments of the man's heart. He opened a door to the Realm of Darkness and together with Braig stepped through.

**~ M~**

When Zephyr finished her breakfast and headed out into the hall the man standing at the door let her know that Master Xehanort would be out for several days and that she was to be left to her own devices. Overjoyed, she began her preparations for a "vacation" to get away from the darkness of this world. In reality she wanted to escape permanently. She was packing her bag when a knock came at the door. A blonde servant girl her age was standing outside wearing a black trailing cloak over a plain white dress and flats. She held a short sword and buckler in her right hand and a suitcase in her left.

"So I'm to be watched over huh..?" she muttered as she let the servant girl in. It wouldn't be so bad, after all she had been friends with the girl throughout her childhood, and it was only when Xehanort arrived that she was forbidden from fraternizing with "the help." Zephyr finished packing her bags and looked to the girl and smiled, "So, Christa, where too first?"

The blonde and frail servant girl smiled weakly before replying, "Wherever the mistress desires…" Zephyr felt stung that Christa spoke of her that way but believed that when they were away from the castle that she would lighten up. "…but, I would really like to go somewhere, warm and peaceful." she added in a whisper. Zephyr smiled as they stepped out into the Gummi Ship hangar.

They only had three ships that stationed here, one belonged solely to her. It was named _The Black Dragon_ and it was sleek in design with no corners or places for resistance to build. It was also small, only large enough to hold four passengers, including the pilot. She had been trained to pilot and modify it by the age of twelve and had taken a few test flights against Heartless ships, which had become far less common after the exploits of that boy everyone had been talking about before Xehanort arrived and declared his name taboo.

She opened the hatch and helped Christa inside before closing it again. The inside halls where narrow, forcing single filed passage and there were only eight rooms; four bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and the cockpit. Zephyr quickly deposited her belongings in her room and let Christa choose a room. She checked the kitchen stock and found that supplies had been filled before heading to the pilot's seat. She opened the communications and said, "This is Zephyr of the Black Dragon, requesting permission to take off."

"Permission granted, proceed to launch as soon as the doors open." a voice said over the com link. Zephyr smiled as the massive doors opened ahead of her. She flipped the ignition switch and prepared to turn on the engines as soon as those doors were open. The engines flared to life and The Black Dragon shot out of the hangar and into the sky.

Fire formed around the ship as they broke through the atmosphere and continued until the world was out of sight before Zephyr chose a location and switched to auto-pilot. "Where are you going?" Christa laughed as Zephyr got up and grabbed a tool box. She quickly moved to follow.

"To disable those trackers they installed." she stated flat out and Christa faltered for a second before running down the hall to help her friend.

**Fractured Reflections: So, how's it doing so far? Let me know what you think about it, I am not afraid of criticism nor am I easily offended so fire away. I am also accepting world requests, so if you really want to see the characters visit a world let me know. I won't get to all of them, but if I can get around to it and work it into my plot I will. Also this chapter serves sort of as a prologue as I won't be coming back to Zephyr for a while yet so the next few chapters will be longer. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Arrival

**Fracurted Reflections: I'm back and ready to go with chapter two, where more of the main characters are introduced. Starting with another OC Ignis Noland, so here's chapter 2. You may have noticed that it says Aftermath, that's for two reasons; the first is that it comes after the Mark of Mastery exam and the other is that I plan on writing a prequel. **

**Cataclysm of Darkness: Aftermath**

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

A young man of nineteen was floating in an area surrounding a white pulsing light mixed with darkness. He had jet black hair and bright cerulean eyes. On his person was a pair of black denim pants, armored black shoes, a crimson tunic, and a black and white full arm guard on his left with only a forearm guard on his right. Over everything was a sleeveless black cloak. He was deep in thought as if waiting for something.

It came, a change in the pulse of light and seconds before he jumped through he sent a light from his heart ahead of him, and with it he sent a message. This message radiated across the cosmos, finding its way into the hands of everyone with a strong heart, one way or another, be it a letter, e-mail, text, or psychic message.

_I was many things, High King, Keysmith, the world's greatest warrior, Keyblade Master, a loving husband, and a soon to be father. The one thing I wasn't was what the world needed me to be, a hero. I failed to save the world and instead brought chaos and ruin upon it, I failed to end my peoples suffering and instead made it so much greater, I failed to bring about peace and instead brought about the greatest war of all time. There was one thing I did accomplish that was good; I, along with the help of my wife, saved Kingdom Hearts, so that one day my wrongs could be put right again. I have since stood as its Guardian but forces have been amassing that could easily overpower me and now I must depart to the worlds and stop them before it is too late. As I prepare to depart from Kingdom Hearts, and prepare to reunite the worlds, I ask one thing, forgive me…. _

**~CATACLYSM~**

Sora Noland was sitting on the Paopu tree at the old Play Island with his best friend, Riku Laeren. Sora was wearing black shorts with big red pockets and a black and red vest. Over that he was wearing a black and grey short sleeved hooded coat. He was still using the same yellow and black shoes and gloves and his trademark crown pendant. Riku was wearing baggy blue jeans and his white and yellow vest over another black vest. He was also wearing white shoes and a white armband. He had gotten his hair cut before the Mark of Mastery exam so it was now only about four inches long.

It was then that they both heard the words of Ignis Noland, though they knew not who he was, or that he was now standing behind them. "Did you just…" Sora asked Riku who nodded before suddenly becoming aware that there was another person with them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Riku asked cautiously as he turned; ready to summon Way to the Dawn. Sora leapt from the tree spinning to land facing the newcomer with a scowl. The man looked stunned and somewhat out of it at the time. Instead of answering he dropped to the ground and stared into the sky for a while.

"Where am I?" the man asked finally. "More importantly, do you know an Aura Noland by any chance?" he asked urgently seconds later. He jumped to his feet startling both young boys with his sudden speed.

"Yeah, we know her. How do you..?" Sora replied cautiously as he moved around the tree so that he could face the man. When the man's eyes met Sora's he saw the desperation and a great familiarity within them. "She's my mother…" he revealed without further prompting. Riku looked at Sora with a hint of shock.

The man was stunned and took a second to recover before moving. He made his way to Sora and grabbed his shoulders. It was then that he noticed the crown pendant, and with a smile he took Sora into his arms giving him a powerful hug, which to Riku's surprise was returned. "Sora… Did… Did I miss something?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'd believe you did…" Sora muttered as he jumped off of the tree's island and dashed through the shallows to get to the boats. "Well come on, let's go!" he shouted back at the others. Riku sprinted after him and the man leapt halfway there. "Whoa!" Sora shouted when the man landed in the sand and set off at a slow jog. Sora took the man with him and Riku rode in his own boat.

**~CATACLYSM~**

"Hey, mom there's someone here to see you!" Sora shouted as the three filed into the house. They were standing in the dining room just inside of the patio door. In seconds a young woman of thirty-three walked in holding a cup of coffee in one hand. She had caramel brown hair down past her shoulders and emerald eyes; she was wearing a soft blue shirt and a pair of beige capris. She was currently barefoot and when she laid eyes on the man with her son she dropped the mug.

Instead of shattering it stopped and she grabbed it before noticing that she had just let slip her ability to use magic. "Mom..? Did you just… Use magic?" Sora asked suddenly. Riku was just as shocked as Sora but the man with them just smiled weakly before she then chucked the coffee mug at his face. "Whoa, hey why'd you do that?" Sora asked confused.

"You! Complete! Jackass!" Aura Noland shouted at him. "Where have you been, Ignis Noland!?" she continued screaming. "I had to raise Sora completely alone, not to mention one of our kids was taken when they were only two! Then I went through the shocker of my life when I found out that the worlds were in trouble about three years ago, and spent the entire time trying to find my son, only to find that he had been kicking your damn psycho brother's ass and saving the worlds!" she ranted. Sora was dumbfounded, Riku was slack jawed, and Ignis was looking her in the eyes not saying a thing.

"When I saw Sora's keyblade before he went and failed his Mark of Mastery exam, because of none other than Xehanort again, I thought you were dead! But no, you were just taking your sweet time up there in Kingdom Hearts, writing that dumb little message of yours! Yeah, I got that, and what a load of garbage that was! Do you have any clue how bad I felt knowing Sora might not have ever seen his father? Do you know how hard it was to lose Zephyr just two years after we were separated? At least there was a nice family willing to help take care of Riku, because Light knows I couldn't have managed that too!" she finished as she broke down into Ignis's arms, Riku was suddenly in shock. He knew that he was adopted but he didn't know anything else that had just been said.

Sora had it worse however, he found out that his father was the man who wrote the message and that he had a sister. Not only that but his mother knew about the Keyblade and that he had been out saving the world, except for that year that everyone forgot him. Sora passed out and Riku followed shortly afterwards.

**~CATACLYSM~**

Sora woke up with a groan and noticed his mother was next to his bed, Riku was already awake and sitting in a chair. Ignis stood next to the door. "So, my heart was right when it told me he was my father. Way to go heart." he muttered as he rubbed his head. "Either way I think we deserve an explanation." he said louder this time and Ignis cleared his throat.

"Which I can supply. Years ago, before the Keyblade War, your mother and I were High King and Queen of Aequivalere, and had found that the world was under attack by the darkness. There was only one world, but then the war started; the side of darkness led by your uncle, Xehanort, and the side of light led by myself. At the turning point of the war I initiated a failsafe, separating the worlds and sealing away the true light and sending your mother, who was pregnant with you and your twin sister, and Riku ahead through time. Following moments later which apparently equates into several years…" he finished by rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well that's a lot to take in… I know what happened up until now… So, now I believe it's time to find my sister…" Sora muttered with a tone of extreme determination. He moved to stand but was quickly falling back into bed as his head began swimming. His mother looked concerned but his father pulled out an Ether and gave it to Sora. "Thanks…" Sora muttered as he used the cube to restore his energy supply.

"First we need to organize the Keyblade Wielders. Riku you passed the Mark of Mastery, were you assigned an apprentice?" Ignis asked as everyone shuffled into the kitchen. Riku nodded and pointed at Sora.

"They wanted to pair up the two strongest wielders as a team to combat the darkness." Riku explained . He looked down for a second before stating, "We can take our ship, start packing and meet back here in ten." Then without a word more he was out the door.

Ignis laughed and shook his head. "Right, I guess I'll have to get a few clothes, has the currency changed?" Ignis asked and in response Aura shook her head. "Well then we must be rich right? I doubt they found our Munny cache." he laughed.

Sora and his mother went to pack bags and were back shortly. Aura not only had a bag but she also was wearing a white and gold pauldron. "Keyblade armor, we'll forge you armor on our way. From what I understand it could take a while." she answered Sora's questioning stares. "Is there food on the ship?" she asked, and Sora nodded.

"Good, then we can eat once we head off." Ignis said as he set down the glass of water he had been drinking. "I had been tempted to eat something from the pantry, but I noticed it is conveniently empty." he chuckled knowing they wouldn't be back for a while. It was then that Riku walked in and with a nod from Sora he ported everyone onto the Kingdom Mark II, a slightly newer model of the ship Sora had traveled with Donald and Goofy in.

"Welcome to our ship. To the right are the bedrooms, to the left the lounge, kitchen, and battle simulator and straight ahead is the cockpit." Sora said as he turned toward the bedrooms and began unpacking his bag. Riku had done the same leaving one room left. Aura and Ignis entered to find a queen sized bed, a dresser, two nightstands, an entertainment center, and an attached bathroom and closet. Aura unpacked her bag and they all returned to the cockpit.

Riku had entered first and was programming the destination while Sora sent a message ahead to let everyone know that they needed to meet up at Master Yen Sid's tower. Aura and Ignis smiled holding each other's hands as they watched the young men initiate the flight sequence. Riku finished and a feminine computerized voice stated, "Approximate arrival time five hours."

"Well that leaves plenty of time. Boys, it's time you two had some Keyblade armor of your own." Aura said before standing opposite of Ignis. Together, after about two hours of work, they formed two pauldrons similar to the one Aura was wearing. Both were colorless. "Take them and place them on your preferred shoulder, then to activate them simply hit them." she finished.

Following instructions Sora placed his pauldron on his left shoulder and hit it with his right hand. The change was immediate. The armor now encompassed his entire body, black and gold. The helmet was different to say the least, it was a solid unit the visor was a strange translucent metal and there were almost ear-like protrusions from the back. He hit the pauldron again and when the armor disappeared there was a forearm guard on his right arm and both pieces retained their new color.

Riku followed suit and his armor became a mix of red, blue, and black similar to The Way to the Dawn Keyblade. When he de-activated his armor he only had the pauldron on his shoulder. It was then that both Ignis's and Sora's stomachs audibly growled and Aura went to the kitchen to start cooking as she laughed, "My boys…"

**Fractured Reflections: Well, there it is, chapter two. Any comments, questions, criticisms, or just want to say things please review. I hope it doesn't take as long to get up the next chapter. **


End file.
